


夫妻相性五十问

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [61]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	夫妻相性五十问

1 请问您的名字？  
赵光义：你们每次都要用这种人尽皆知的问题来凑字数吗？  
作者：（望）官家您赶场太多对报自己的一堆马甲懈怠了么……  
赵普：（指）天水赵氏。初名匡义，避兄讳改光义，继位更名炅。字廷宜。（自指）同姓。名普，字则平。  
作者：嘤嘤韩王您真是温柔贤惠能让窝摸摸你的脸吗……官家求别瞪窝不是你想的那个意思！   
2 年龄是？  
作者：十七岁的年龄差对你们的关系有影响吗？  
义：（叹气）这让我错过了他生命里很重要的一部分。  
作者：其实你哥死后你独占人家的时间也差不多这么长，够本了……  
普：我认识他的时候他还是个孩子。  
作者：可是十八岁已经是能当爹的年纪了。  
普：他的同龄人这时候都在喝酒打架追姑娘，我一直不明白他为什么会看上我。  
作者：韩王您造俄狄浦斯情结吗？  
义：闭嘴！   
3 性别是？  
作者：避免凑字数，请说一说在不涉及具体对象的前提下，你的取向偏于同性还是异性？  
义：一般来说，我睡女人，姿容胜女子的男人亦可。  
作者：显而易见，你这职业百分之九十九都是渣直双。  
普：我更欣赏比自己强势的，让人有安全和被保护感的对象。一般这种都是同性。  
作者：显然你们俩都跟对方取向不甚相符。  
义：用你们的行话说，真爱与性向无关。他是特别的。  
普：他有时也很强势。   
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
义：比较内敛，继位后稍微张扬一些。  
作者：等等，在人家城门下玩禁军杂耍炫耀武力叫稍微？刘继元要哭了好么！  
义：战场上自然不同于平日。  
普：可以虚与委蛇，但骨子里爱恨分明。  
作者：那韩王对“海底井”这个外号怎么看？  
义：（笑眯眯）损他心思多如妇人呢，不过我喜欢。  
普：城府深沉对我们来说是夸奖。  
5 对方的性格？  
义：嗯……看似强硬其实温柔。  
作者：（望）是说对你强硬，对你哥温柔吗？  
义：（斜眼）我说是在床下强硬，床上温柔，你信吗？  
作者：你让窝围观窝就信……不，窝啥都没说。  
普：他喜怒不形于色，但实际上心气很高。  
作者：心比天高，命比纸薄？  
普：（笑）没到这个程度，还有救。   
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
义：周世宗显德三年三月。滁州。  
作者：哎？官家你居然也上过淮南战争前线？！  
义：你什么表情……我十五岁从军，没有二哥自己闯荡的本事，就一直在父亲帐前做亲兵。世宗一征南唐的时候几场硬仗我也在，比如正阳大捷。二哥还夸过我弓马娴熟。   
作者：那老爷子到滁州城底下敲门被你哥关外面的时候，你在吗？  
义：没有，当时我一心上前线，二哥那边成了后方我就不想过去。父亲就让我先跟着高大哥。  
作者：后来听说老爷子病重，你姐夫就把你撵滁州去了。  
义：是这样。  
普：那时他哥被世宗召回寿春，临行把老爷子托给我照顾。  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
义：照顾父亲的时候体贴周到，很温柔的人。知道他和二哥也是刚认识，挺吃惊的，怎么可以做到这个地步……  
作者：官家你造有种模式叫一见钟情奋而倒追吗？  
义：喂！  
普：（笑）受人之托，忠人之事而已。我感念赵将军孝心，又与老爷子投契，便多帮衬一点。要说一面便非他不可全心投效，那还是没有的。  
作者：我听说的版本是你主动提出帮某人照顾他爹……好吧不说这个，韩王对身边这位第一印象如何？  
普：挺文静的，有点腼腆。虽然穿着铠甲，看起来还是书生气。  
作者：不像他哥？  
普：看得出血脉相连，性情却不太一样。   
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？   
义：不好说，要是我能想明白就好了。  
作者：虽说情不知何起一往而深，但总有个过程。官家请详谈。  
义：他与我们父子兄弟有恩，不久又入了二哥幕府，娘也让我多和他亲近。朝夕相对，他一直待我如弟，我却开始不满足，想要更多。见他殚精竭虑，为兄长苦心筹谋，纵使见疑见背，始终无怨无悔。若他能如此待我，若他能如此待我……  
作者：你还说自己不是俄狄浦斯情结么少年！  
义：（叹）求而不得，心生怨望。日久天长，终成魔障。  
作者：韩王呢？求不沉重！  
普：他少时便说喜欢我，我自是不应，只当他一时情热。后来先皇欲立他为储，兄终弟及，我极力反对……勾心斗角，倾轧多年。我以为他恨我入骨，早就断了那些念头。  
作者：实际呢？  
普：（微笑）三十年了，这孩子居然还这么傻。  
义：我比二哥强的，也就这么点长性了。  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？   
义：觉得他怎样都好，不讨厌他。  
作者：包括他跟你哥有一腿这件事吗？  
义：从前怨恨，现在已经想开了。毕竟我和他不曾有始无终……何况，如果一开始他遇见的是我，垂青的是我，可能我反而不会这么放不下他。  
作者：请允许我念一句歌词，【得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐】——你们男人，就是得不到稀罕，在手上糟蹋，丢开了懊悔的生物。  
义：（笑）我不会和二哥栽在同一个地方。  
普：我也不讨厌他。  
作者：“外人谓臣轻议皇弟开封尹，皇弟忠孝全德，岂有间然”，这是你的真心话吗？  
普：（沉默）我一度非常厌憎“皇弟开封尹”这个词本身，不明白主上为什么固执地不肯去看这背后的威胁……但一个活生生的人不该只是个身份，连我都会奢望君臣情分以外的东西，何况是真正的血浓于水，骨肉至亲。  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
作者：就是问你们处不处得来。  
义：“戮力同心，如石投水。鱼水之欢，未足为比。”  
作者：（嘴抽）这说的是你们俩吗？  
义：（淡定）我希望是，但这说的是他和我哥。  
作者：诚心求教，是什么给了您能在这方面击败太祖陛下的自信？  
义：这么说吧，有的人天生感情就比较丰沛。二哥自己有的是十分，能给他四分；我呢可能统共只有五分，但也能给他四分。  
普：（笑）我二十离家，十五年间各路节帅手底下摸爬滚打过，遇见多少人渣自己都记不清。他远不是最难伺候的。  
作者：（指）这货对你来说就比人渣强点？  
普：话不能这么说，过日子哪能不磕磕绊绊，处的时间长就好了。   
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
作者：避免皇帝称谓讲座，避免任职简历回顾，总之回避官话。好你们可以开始了。  
义：（摸下巴）其实官话有官话的好处，比如“听闻相公夜不安寝，小的不揣冒昧，愿自荐枕席”，比如“爱卿，寡人相思苦病正缺一味药引，你可愿舍身报君”，再比如……  
普：正经点。  
义：好吧。则平哥，后来把那个哥字去掉了。  
作者：小猪崽子长大了翅膀硬了……窝刚才说什么了吗？  
普：廷宜，比较动情的时候就匡义。  
作者：不是光义？  
普：（挑眉）也没哪个不长眼的真来怪我犯了先帝的讳。  
作者：（缩）我还有最后一个问题……您用过“匡胤”这个称呼吗？  
普：真没，我认得他的时候他就是有字的人了。   
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
普：（抢先）现在这样就很好。  
义：嗯，我也觉得这样就很好。（若有所思状）  
作者：（精神抖擞）官家您想到什么了？  
义：（转头）那回你叫我什么来着？端拱元年，东郊籍田礼的时候。  
普：记不太清楚，没啥特别的吧。  
义：就我在御帐里把你抱起来转圈……  
普：……三郎。  
义：（温柔一笑）玉环——  
作者：救命这什么鬼！你被李亚子穿越了吗！需要窝给你改个艺名叫赵天下吗少年？！  
义：没，我就是太高兴了。（继续笑）   
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
义：狐狸吧。  
作者：萌萌的软软的，小小一只抱在怀里很温暖是吗？  
义：是啊，而且可以揪耳朵扯尾巴，他也不会生气。  
作者：……韩王您怎么就忍得住没把这货干掉呢？！  
普：（耸肩）他的话，标准答案是龙？  
作者：难道不是猪吗，正好他跟他哥差一轮……官家窝错了！  
普：感觉他有点狼性。  
作者：白眼的那种吗？  
普：不是，就为人处世带点狠劲。但对皇帝来说，也不是什么坏事。   
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
义：不会刻意挑选。平常有什么好看的好吃的好玩的好用的，觉得他可能喜欢，就攒下来留着。  
作者：效果如何？  
义：一开始有点摸不准脉，后来只要我喜欢的东西，他基本也都喜欢。  
作者：您确定不是韩王在哄你吗……  
普：（笑）不是，我哄他图什么？  
作者：那你自己呢？  
普：看他平常往我这儿塞什么东西，挑差不多的，总不会错。  
作者：（摔）你还说没有在哄啦！   
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
义：其实只要他送的就行。哪怕是张赝画呢，我也裱起来挂书房里面，然后让二府三司的人天天对着夸古人画得真棒丞相眼光就是好。  
作者：……官家求别酱你在给韩王招黑你造嘛？！  
义：夸张夸张，则平眼光哪有这么差。  
作者：（无力吐槽脸）韩王呢？  
普：多少都是他心意，这个我不挑。  
作者：哪怕是张赝画？  
普：那我就好好收着锁起来，不挂出去就是了。  
作者：这才是正常……  
普：过个几代子孙把家业败没了，拿出去说是太宗皇帝赐的，也能卖个救命钱。  
作者：……救命！   
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？   
义：他反对二哥传位于我。  
作者：我觉得此事对官家您来说肯定不只是“不满”而已。  
义：是，倾心恋慕之人阻我去路，往昔亲密无间都变作疏远防备。朝堂上两派相争再不见他对我有半点情分。即使二哥全力栽培，始终不疑，但那段时日我总心怀郁郁，觉得自己被全天下背叛了。后来他罢相出京，我封王建储，身边人无不弹冠相庆，我却不觉得有丝毫快慰。  
作者：后来呢？还这么恨他吗？  
义：本来是恨得咬牙切齿，甚至想过将他置于死地……但是当他真的回到汴京，站到我面前的时候。我就想，真好。  
作者：啥？  
义：当时输的是他，不是我。我还有很长的时间，还有很多的机会，让他重新看到我。  
作者：韩王的不满也是这件事吗？  
普：（叹）立储的事上有不满，不是对他。  
义：若我处在先皇之位，不会因此事负你。  
作者：话题好沉重，咱们下一题吧。  
义：停，据我所知，下面你们就该车轱辘话挑拨离间了。不满啊毛病啊不快啊包括前面的讨厌啊本质上有区别吗？  
作者：这题不是我出的……好吧，17到20可以跳过。不过结尾你们要额外回答另四个问题来补充。  
义：可以。  
17 您的毛病是？   
18 对方的毛病是？   
19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？   
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
作者：跳过。   
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
义：（笑）如果他是女子，我们已经生了一个蹴鞠队。  
作者：……官、官家你的画风不应该拽文说甚么“君臣千载遇”吗？现在是闹哪样？！  
义：咦你的画风不应该马上表示喜闻乐见嘛，摆这种惊恐脸又是闹哪样？  
作者：（咬手绢）果然流氓的弟弟也是流氓……  
普：别听他瞎扯，哪有这么夸张。  
作者：嘤嘤韩王让窝抱着你寻找下安慰吧TAT  
普：（淡定）最多一个篮球队。  
作者：……  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
义：怎么样叫约会？  
作者：两人私底下相处。  
义：（想了想）那年世宗收兵撤回江北，滁州城也被放弃。我和他护送父亲回汴京，半途范老相公突然传信要他去渭州任职……国事耽搁不得，父亲又走不快，只能就此与他分别。   
作者：然后官家你果断送君十里？  
义：差不多，确实策马送了他一程。  
作者：……那你爹呢？  
义：（望）你不会以为父亲身边只有我和他两个人吧……别的不说，二哥离开滁州前，就特地把潘大哥留下照应一二。  
作者：既然潘帅当时也在，所以照顾老人这种活会落到韩王头上果然是攻受……那啥，文武不同吗？好吧不扯了，韩王您承认这事是约会吗？  
普：可以算。  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
义：黯然销魂者，唯别而已矣。君结绶兮千里，惜瑶草之徒芳……  
作者：等等，那时你俩还没到“君居淄右，妾家河阳”的地步吧？韩王是去西北从军的，说“辽水无极，雁山参云”还差不多。  
义：……气氛都被你破坏了！不知道什么是“断章取义”吗？  
作者：好吧，算你们那时已经“香囊暗解，罗带轻分”好咯，就是不造你哥知道了会打断谁的腿……哎呦！  
普：（微笑）离情别绪是有的。不过他当时正是少年意气，我也尚有热血未冷。此去各奔前程，自然是彼此惜别珍重。但要说小儿女情态，确实不曾见到。  
作者：所以其实是“海内存知己，天涯若比邻”风？（小声）其实韩王您笃定他哥不会这么放你走吧……  
普：（笑）有缘自当重会。   
24 那时进展到何种程度？   
义：应当只是朋友之谊……嗯，二哥离家很早，父亲又常出征在外，我之前并无和年长男子单独相处的经历。从军以后又觉得和一群武夫没什么共同语言，则平虽然那时学识算不得渊博……  
普：（大笑）是学识很差，其实比你哥强不了多少。  
义：但平常相处，并不觉得他粗鄙无文。三月间心生亲近，离别时想到不知何日能再见，感伤之意，平生未有。  
普：（柔声）那时你年岁还小。  
义：是，不过往后，也再没有过别人。  
作者：韩王觉得呢？  
普：他挺有主见，不过到底还是个孩子。我见他与弟妹年岁相仿，又是故人之弟，也确实比待旁人多了分亲近……  
作者：等等，韩王你确定自己跟某人是在滁州认识的吗？刚见面就成了“故人”？  
普：（笑而不语）  
作者：好吧，二十年前倾盖如故，二十年后白头如新，你们也是蛮拼的。  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
作者：先澄清一个概念，办公事的都不叫约会啊。  
义：闲下来的时候常一起在汴京城里走走。  
作者：这时候会做什么呢？  
义：也算某种意义的考察民情吧？看到街巷上繁华的景象心情就会变得很好。走累了随便找一个茶水摊歇歇脚，买点小食分着吃。有时也会遇见哪个大臣家的孩子跑出来游玩，不过一般不会注意我们俩。只要不当街欺男霸女，我们也不会去打扰他们。  
作者：有“岁月静好，现世安稳”感吗？  
义：差不多。他在我身边，大宋也一天比一天更好，不需要别的什么了。  
普：这时候就会觉得，一生浮沉荣辱，也不过为了此刻。   
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
作者：不如先说说你们的生日是什么时候？  
义：十月初七。  
普：明面上说是七月十四，实际是十五。  
作者：天蝎和狮子……好吧这不是重点，韩王是中元节生的？  
普：确实有点忌讳，不过真正的家里人不会在乎这个。  
作者：一般给对方过生日是怎么过的？  
义：陪他看河灯，能抽出时间的话。  
普：尽量让他松快松快吧，圣寿还是很累的事。  
作者：其实我对你们两地分居时期的事更感兴趣——韩王【尝出镇河阳襄邓三郡,皆以严重肃下,政务自集,唯圣节日即张乐设筵,则丰厚饮馔,凡一巡酒,则遍劝席中吃尽】，有什么用意吗？  
普：（笑）难得普天同庆，大家伙热闹热闹。  
作者：没在想过生日的那个人？  
普：也不是不想。  
作者：官家呢，我看看——【卒之先一岁，普生日，上遣其子承宗赍器币、鞍马就赐之……次岁，已罢中书令。故事，无生辰之赐，特遣普侄婿左正言、直昭文馆张秉赐之礼物】。即使他不是宰相了，也要送东西过去，送给所有人看，是吗？  
义：是，我要让他们知道，离我最近的位置，一直只有他一个人。   
27 是由哪一方先告白的？   
义：是我。  
作者：是怎样的告白？  
义：借着酒意胡言乱语，其实清楚不会得到回应……语无伦次，不记得自己说了些什么。但我知道他能听得懂，我有多喜欢他，他分明知道。  
作者：韩王当时怎么回应的？  
普：今天是你成亲的好日子。别哭了，乖。  
作者：……官家，我能替天行道为尹姑娘锤死你吗？  
28 您有多喜欢对方？   
义：没和他在一起的时候，我手里握着一个天下，可还是觉得缺了点什么。得到他之后，万事皆足。后来他去世了，我手里仍然握着一个天下，可却觉得自己什么也没有。  
作者：“悲风飒飒，夜杳冥冥。丧此贞纯，曷终暮景”？  
义：对，就是这种空空荡荡的感觉。  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：一开始不能算很强烈的感情。可是兜兜转转，和我走到最后的人，却是他。  
作者：于是希望能留住他。  
普：在我万念俱灰的时候还有他在，甭管是好是坏至少他把我往泥潭外面拉了一把。我想我得把他抓住，因为那时候除了他我什么也没有。我不否认对他表现出来的喜欢有自我欺骗的成分，但是到头来成了习惯。  
作者：弄假成真？  
普：是。最后我发现自己放不下他，我还是想陪着他，有多久是多久。哪怕再来一次君臣不到头，我也认了。  
义：不会有这种事的，我没先皇那么傻。  
29 那么，您爱对方么？   
义：如果对他的感情不是爱，我这一生就没有爱过什么人。  
普：我想我爱他。  
作者：原谅我这么问，那他哥呢？  
普：人这一辈子可以很长，并没有规定只能爱一个人。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？   
义：太祖已误。  
作者：让人油然而生一种“原来他还是在惦记我哥”的卧槽感？  
义：没，这个我是有心理准备的。让我觉得没咒念的是这话太贴心了，我自己都没办法说这么好。这么跟你说吧，当时在二哥的位置上如果是我，现在就没我自己什么事了。你说二哥他当时怎么想的呢，则平这么好的人在他身边他不听人家的……  
作者：我今天第一次觉得你哥应该诈尸把你掐死。  
义：（笑）二哥传位给我，我自然感激，可我自己做不到是真的。所以我只能是官家，二哥他还是圣人。  
作者：……你以为玩这种偷换概念就能动摇你哥的总攻地位吗太天真了少年！  
（注：宋代称皇后为圣人。）  
普：朕几欲诛卿。  
作者：当时会觉得害怕或者伤心吗？  
普：倒没有，他如果不曾想过要除去我，我可能反而会比较失望。（笑）先皇什么都好，就是有些时候狠不下心。其实不用他自己动手，沾血的事让我……  
义：（突然开口）则平，我和他不一样。两个人造的孽，我不会只推到你头上。  
普：我知道。  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？   
义：首先，你得确定他的心之前在我这。  
作者：官家其实你可以自信一点。  
义：确实没什么好担心的，二哥已经入土为安了。他就算看不上我，又能看上别的谁不成？现在我才是大宋的皇帝，他想要出来做点事，能靠着的只有我。  
作者：官家我有一个问题，当年因为宋琪先生跟韩王玩得好，恼羞成怒撺掇你哥把人家外放，自己继位后又把人家叫回京大骂一顿，之后天天对人家洗脑说“我和则平的关系就是好啊就是好别人谁也插不进”的人是谁？  
义：……宋俶宝当时明明是我幕府的人，仗着同乡身份天天往相府那边跑几个意思？我想天天跑人家还不让进呢我靠！  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：我相信他不会变心，退一步说，真要变你是拦不住的。  
作者：采访一下，您是怎么成功干掉侯莫陈利用先生的？在旁边有一只官家抱着大腿哭喊“难道一国之君还不能保护他一个人吗”的时候？  
普：（扬眉）国之巨蠹，人人得而诛之。懂点事，别跟你哥对王继勋似的。  
义：……然后我就从了他。  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？   
作者：其实不用问。看上面一题就知道，哪怕你们嘴上说得再宽容，其实心里占有欲相当强烈，真有这事肯定又得掐他个天翻地覆——咦我为什么要用又？  
义：说得对，你不也是天蝎座的嘛。  
作者：天天被人地图炮阴险毒辣甚的真是够了啊！  
义：不过不管怎么样，我对他本人是狠不下心的。是谁在他身边挑拨离间，就出来跟朕谈谈人生吧。  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：信而见疑忠而被谤这种事，有一次就够了。  
作者：我理解您为什么对卢多逊先生这么狠，太理解了。  
普：不，其实更重要的原因是……后来每次看到他，我就会想起自己和先皇在那段时间和他同样的智硬……  
作者：然后被他丰富的经验打败了。韩王这不是你的错，让我们的匡义小王爷来拯救你……嗷别动手啊！  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
义：一般都是我去找他出来，没有迟到这一说。  
作者：假设一下嘛。  
义：嗯，倒是有一次正巧他在午睡。王继英说去喊他起来，我没让。就坐在他身边，看着他。  
作者：（笑）就光看着，没做点别的？  
义：那时候年岁也大了，这方面心思没那么重。再说难得见他睡这么沉……当时天很热，院子树上的蝉叫声好像很远很远，带着荷花香味。我给他打着扇子，也不知道自己什么时候也睡着了，也不知道他什么时候起来过一次，分了一半的寝衣给我。  
作者：这事儿，韩王记得不？  
普：他歇在我这儿也不是一次两次，要说完全按日子对上是不能。  
作者：说件你能记得的事。  
普：就雍熙四年十二月的时候，我刚从襄州节度任上回到京城。朝堂上叙完公事他把我留在宫里，外面风声很大，里头围炉烧炭，地上都是双层毯褥，暖和得紧。我就记得他亲手片好了一条羊后腿放我面前，他说——  
义：则平，下雪了。你听得到吗？  
作者：想起建隆元年他跟着他哥到你那儿蹭饭吃的时候。  
普：二十七年，当时我眼泪就下来了。  
34 您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？   
义：眼睛。尤其是笑起来的时候，太漂亮了。  
作者：（打量）韩王算是狐狸眼吧？老实说我分不太清丹凤眼桃花眼和狐狸眼的区别，好像都是细长型的……  
普：（弯眼一笑）  
作者：嘤嘤嘤官家窝造你有多努力了！对着这么双眼睛克制自己犯罪的冲动太难了啊！  
义：你想做什么？  
作者：……啊哈哈您眼花了窝才没有往上扑呢。  
普：胸膛。  
作者：比较过他跟他哥的胸肌哪个比较好摸吗……  
普：倒不是为这个。就是贴近的时候，能听见他的心跳，和自己的心跳，频率慢慢变得很一致。然后就觉得，很踏实，脚是踩在地上的。  
35 对方性感的表情？   
义：像刚才那样笑，还有他坐在政事堂里……跟人吵架的时候。  
作者：吵架？  
义：你别看他平日里说话平声静气的，基本不会扯着嗓子像二哥似的脸红脖子粗。嘿嘿，真把他惹急了，心一横脸一板，也没见声音抬高多少，可你就觉得……  
作者：（激动）怎样？  
义：（拍大腿）我的丞相不可能美得那么有侵略性！  
作者：韩王您能现场跟他吵一次吗能吗？  
普：别闹。  
作者：好吧，官家他有性感的时候吗？  
普：认真处理政事的时候，还有一看就想找人滚床的时候。  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
作者：我认识的一位姑娘曾经区分过“心跳加速”和“嗓子发干”是两种不同的感受，当然如果你们俩愿意把后面一种也描述了窝喜闻乐见。  
义：感觉到他在看着我，看得非常认真的时候。没办法思考，时间越长越觉得脑子一片混沌，这时候如果他捅我一刀，根本没办法躲开……别笑，不信你问他，他要是想让我答应什么难办的事就这么看我……  
普：（偏头）怎么样看你？  
义：你看你看，他又来了！（大笑）  
作者：韩王您也看看我……不我的意思是该您回答问题了。  
普：他有时候会很单纯地拥抱我。闭上眼睛能感觉到他身上的热度，胸膛，肩膀，手臂。会觉得自己被融化了，像水一样，可以流起来。  
37 您曾向对方撒谎吗？您善于说谎话吗？   
义：巧言令色对我来说并不难做到，但不会是对他。  
作者：包括在你们最针锋相对的时候？  
义：（笑）我倒是想，不过没什么机会。那时候我们不怎么直接锣对锣鼓对鼓搭话，事情基本都是下面的人在做。就算我真能蒙到他一时，早晚要在二哥那里拆穿，不如老实点。  
作者：韩王也是这么想的？  
普：我不喜欢说谎，不过讲真话也是有点小技巧的。  
作者：从“陛下爱民如此，乃尧舜之用心也”到“陛下以尧舜之道治世”，不禁感觉韩王您顺起他俩的毛来真是一样一样的……  
普：只要确实是于民有利的事，说两句好话也没什么——我是这样想的，再说，谁也没见过尧舜到底是什么模样。  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？   
义：只要同他在一处，每刻都是欢喜不胜。非要论个“最”字，一时却说不上来。  
作者：窝以为官家的画风应该再蹴鞠队一下来着。  
义：（笑）比起“共寝”来，可能更重要的事是“同床”本身。无论夜色深沉抑或晨光熹微，半梦半醒之时，恍然间不知身在何处。可只要有他在，你臂弯里睡着的就是整个天下，谁也夺不走。  
作者：韩王的答案呢？  
普：差不多也是在刚睡醒的时候。他一般起得比我早，坐在床边系衣带，老半天弄不好。  
作者：那是要您过去帮忙嘛。  
普：是。我就坐起来给他系，他也不晓得配合，只顾着……  
作者：先那啥，再那啥，最后那啥啥啥？  
普：也没这么复杂。就是低下头来啃我的耳朵尖儿。  
39 曾经吵架么？   
40 都是些什么吵架呢？   
41 之后如何和好？   
作者：干脆合在一起问好了，省得某人又嫌窝说车轱辘话。  
义：政事上也不是没有分歧，但一般吵不起来。他让你接受他的观点从来不需要疾气高声，好像每次他还没有多说什么，就能成功说服我。  
作者：即使在你们势如水火的那段时间也没吵过？  
义：（苦笑）那时我连和他吵架的机会都没有。我倒是知道二哥为我的事跟他吵过几次，最后闹得再也不可收拾。  
作者：韩王能说说当时的详细情况吗？  
普：那是很不好的记忆。我和他——先皇，都是挺自我的人。因为之前一直很合拍，所以坚信这次说服对方也只是时间问题。但事实上我们各自固执己见，每次谈论这个话题也只是在重复先前的观点，永远不能达成一致。我们没办法把对方变成自己喜欢希望看见的那个样子。  
作者：简单概括一下，三观不合，必须分手。  
普：可以这么说。有很多东西在之前已经消磨干净了，所以我不会去和他（指义）吵。我没有这么多感情用来浪费了。当我觉得跟他的观点实在无法统一的时候，我就保持沉默，避开这个话题。好在这种时候也并没有很多，没有以前多。  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？   
义：如果有来世的话，自然是希望的。不仅如此，我还要抢在二哥前面，先一步找到他。  
作者：然后官家你就能击败皇兄，迎娶丞相，出任二代目，登上人生巅峰啦！想想还有些小激动呢是吗？  
义：（笑）这些这辈子不是都实现了吗？下辈子他还在我身边就好。二哥呢爱找谁找谁，喝喜酒的时候别忘了给我包个红包就成。  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：这辈子就已经这么长，老实说我不太敢想还会有下辈子。会不会再遇见，会不会再爱上，随缘吧。这种事没到盖棺的时候就不能论定，至少我不敢。  
义：下辈子你要还栽我手里呢？  
普：那倒也不坏。  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？   
义：“陛下赐臣诗，当刻石，与臣朽骨同葬泉下。”他这么说的时候我简直把持不住，我后悔了……不该就这么答应放他走，只恨不能把他锁在身边，再不撒手。  
作者：可你还是让他走了。  
义：对，这其实和二哥当年一样。元佐因为他四叔的事对则平很看不惯，他是在迁怒，因为他不能去恨自己的父亲……可我不能让一个与储君不和的宰相留在朝堂上。本来以为能摆脱我他会是高兴的，知道他也舍不得的时候我直接就傻了。  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：就是他写的那首诗。  
作者：“忠勤王室展宏谟，政事朝堂赖秉扶。解职暂酬卿所志，休教一念远皇都。”有什么特别的吗？  
普：我不是头一次罢相出京，可上回没有人挽留我。没有人跟我说我对他很重要，跟我说即使你不在我身边了你也不要忘了我。上一次我离京三年，收到了他哥的死讯；这一次再过三年，也许他收到的就是我的死讯。所以走之前，总要给自己留点念想吧。  
作者：这一次不是永诀，你最后还是回到他身边了。  
普：上苍垂爱，待我不薄。  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？   
义：什么样的叫做“表现”呢？爱情的种子就埋在我心里，只要给它一点点光亮一点点水，只要他还在我身边，它就能长出来。  
作者：我们都知道你把曾经的政敌捧在手心里，惹着他的哪怕是嫡系你办起来也不会皱一皱眉头。我们也知道他用一生的时间给你和你哥卖命，直到把最后一口血熬干在大宋的土地上。我真正想知道的是，你们觉得从个人感情上来说，怎么样才算是爱对方，给他最想要的东西？  
义：我不会让他不安。我要让他知道，无论什么时候，他对我来说都是最重要的。我永远不会抛下他，不会放弃他，不会要求他为了迎合我的喜好去改变自己，不会给任何人在我身边轻慢他的机会。  
作者：这种安全感，对他来说很重要吗？  
义：是，就好比一个瓷瓶儿，被人狠狠地摔在地上。一片片捡起来粘好，看着还是原来的模样。可我不能再摔他一次了，他撑不住。  
作者：韩王又是怎么表现的？  
普：我一直在告诉他，有些事赵匡胤做得到而你做不到，不要为此自责。你不是你的哥哥，你可以做你自己——我更喜欢你原来的模样。  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？   
义：没有这种时候。二哥在时彼此争斗自然不留情面，但那时他本来就对我无意，谈不上什么“已经”不“已经”的。  
作者：可是相比少时亲密，总还会觉得痛楚吧。  
义：这个自然。不过再艰难的路，毕竟我们已经走过来了不是吗？现在他身边的人是我，互通心意之后，他待我不能更好。江山在手，美人在侧，纵然还有遗憾，我也并不奢望更多了。  
作者：韩王呢？  
普：（笑）他说不会让我不安，我果然就没有不安过。夫复何求？  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？   
义：芍药。  
作者：花中之相？  
义：（摇头）此花溱洧相赠结恩情，群芳谢后殿春风，别名将离草、婪尾春。芍药之称，亦是因它丰姿绰约。则平本来就喜欢这花，它也确实衬得起他。我倒情愿没有所谓花相这一层。  
作者：因为说起花相，就必然提到花王牡丹。  
义：是的。洛阳牡丹，那是兄长出生和埋骨之地，其实与我无关。芍药牡丹归去后，花开十丈藕如船……也与我无干。  
作者：对韩王来说呢？与他相配的花是牡丹吗？  
普：我想是荼蘼。  
作者：因为“开到荼靡花事了”吗？  
普：不是。是“芍药有国色，酴醾乃天香。愿言秉烛游，迨此春宵长”。  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？   
作者：我知道你们曾经很长时间作为两个阵营的领袖彼此对立，那个时候谈什么开诚布公都是不可能的。  
义：是，二哥一日还在，我和他就没有办法坦诚。  
作者：你们之间有那种一直没说穿过的吗？公事不算。  
义：（沉默了一会儿）开宝六年罢相前后，我跟他私底下见过一回。我对他说你知道自己输在哪儿吗？就因为我是赵匡胤的亲弟弟，而你对他来说啥都不是。你跟他那些破事是不是他玩了就算，你自己心底清楚。  
作者：……官家您需要兑换补刀成就吗？  
义：其实我是故意拣难听的话气他，我心里不是真这么想的。  
作者：你上头还说没对他撒过谎。  
义：这是气话，不能算撒谎。你能不能替二哥保证他一点都没有我说的这个意思？  
作者：好吧你赢了OTL韩王呢？  
普：（转头）你哥西巡洛阳的时候，我见过他一回。  
义：这我知道。  
普：他问我迁都的事怎么看。  
义：你从来都是跟他站在一边的，我知道。  
普：不，我跟他说的是既然你自己选了兄终弟及就不要后悔——大宋，经不起第二次官场震动了。至少现在不行。  
义：……我从来都不知道。  
普：也不是什么要紧的事。  
48 您的自卑感来自？   
义：燕云未复，灵夏又失。若是二哥还在，不至于此。  
作者：武力值确实是官家您永远的痛……这会影响你们之间的关系吗？  
义：曾经夸口要带他回归故里，因为我知道这是二哥不曾做到的事，或者说没有来得及做的事。那个时候我们离幽州城，已经那么近。可是接下来的事你知道，糟糕透顶。  
普：这么多年过去，在幽州的日子已经记不清了。便当我真是常山真定生人，也没有什么不好。  
作者：韩王也会自卑吗？  
普：以前听到“宰相当用读书人”这句话，会觉得自己被刺了一下。  
作者：“太祖尝谓赵普曰：‘卿苦不读书，今学臣角立，隽轨高驾，卿得无愧乎？’”，这是你“性本俊迈，幼不好学，及至晚岁，酷爱读书”的理由吗？  
普：我曾经很害怕会被他丢下，强迫自己去学却读不下去。后来不再需要这样了，但读书已经成了习惯，反而能看到些真正有趣的东西。  
义：哪怕把大宋所有的翰林学士捆到一起，也比不上你的一个指尖儿。  
普：（笑）你会惯坏我的。  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？   
义：我觉得吧，没什么不该知道的人知道。  
普：也就是说，该知道的人都知道了。  
作者：官家能不能先解释下“朕于早岁，尝与周旋，而节操有恒，始终无玷”是个什么鬼？  
义：我在我哥活着的时候就想泡他，可叹那会儿他对我郎心如铁——满意你所听到的吗？  
作者：你哥死得早比较幸运，后来你把人家“玷”了这回事就宣扬得人尽皆知了……  
义：我有表现得这么明显吗？  
作者：“谓宰相曰：‘普有功国家，朕昔与游，今齿发衰矣，不容烦以枢务，择善地处之，因诗什以导意。普感激泣下，朕亦为之堕泪。’宋琪对曰：‘昨日普至中书，执御诗涕泣……臣昨闻普言，今复闻宣谕，君臣始终之分，可谓两全。’”又见躺枪的宋俶宝先生，你们闹别扭也好秀恩爱也好能放过人家吗……  
义：则平都跑政事堂去哭了，谁知道是不是那货惹的？我还没跟他算账呢！  
作者：这也行？！  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？   
义：当然可以，连二哥这个最大的障碍都熬过来了，还有什么能分开我们俩吗？  
普：永久和来世一样，都是太难给出承诺的事情。我只能说，我爱着他——此刻，和我能想见的未来。  
作者：感谢配合。我呢身无长物，两位也什么都不缺，就祝你们百年好合，再生一个蹴鞠队好了。

作者：终于轮到我们的四道附加题，访谈时间不多了请两位尽量长话短说。  
义：没问题。  
普：嗯。  
作者：第一，您对您和爱人现在的状况满意吗？  
义：很满意。  
普：没什么不满意的。  
作者：第二，坦白地说，您喜欢和爱人之间的身体关系吗？  
义：这什么问题……我既喜欢他，又喜欢风月之事，两者相加，自然是不止双倍的喜欢。  
普：我也不是个禁欲的人。  
作者：第三，对“如果得不到他的心，至少也要得到他的人”这种说法，您怎么看？  
义：（嗤笑）说得像剜了心人还能活着似的。  
作者：官家的意思是反对？  
义：我曾经也是这么想的，伤害他也折磨自己。直到终于死心放手，却见了山回路转的一日。  
普：曾经也有一个人让我觉得，只要能留在他身边，即使他心里没有我也甘愿。  
作者：现在呢？  
普：但我知道，真正让自己不能不留下的，不是先皇，而是大宋。  
作者：最后，您的爱人符合您的理想吗？  
义：遇见他之后，我就不记得原来的理想是什么了。（笑着摇头）怎么能不符合？  
普：（笑）我不能违心地说他符合。  
作者：（紧张）你们这是……要分的节奏？  
普：但我并不是一个理想主义者——  
义：（握住手）则平。  
普：或者说，不再是了。


End file.
